Grief and Doubts
by Kyubak
Summary: In the fight between the Brotherhood of Evil and the Teen Titans something went wrong. Now only Kid Flash, Jinx, Raven and the kids are alive, and Raven's heart is shattered, Jinx is confused and Kid Flash is between both. Better than it sound.


_Buffoon...errr... author's note: My first TT fic! Woo hoo! And what a better way than making it completely OOC, huh? Please read and leave me a review! Or a flame for that matter... (BTW my grammar must be horrible, because I'm new to English, but I hope that you still like it. Oh, and in the review please tell me. You know, I need people in the characterization forum for helping me with Kid Flash._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. They belong to... someone that isn't me.**

Raven' s eyes went to the three young kids she had in front. Expressions of confusion, fear and hope covered the faces of Melvin, Teether and Timmy. The young girl was sat in the Titan Tower's sofa, drinking a cup of milk, sad eyes looking down to the floor. Timmy's face was tearstained, often shaking as he sobbed. Teether, due to his young age, was always oblivious to the pain they were suffering.

How much Raven wished she also was oblivious.

The Tower was always full of noise. The beeping of the video games, the strange sounds in the kitchen when Starfire cooked, the sounds of punches when Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire trained. The sounds of friendly talk between the gentle alien and the half machine man. The sounds of an argument between the quiet girl and the shifter. Sounds which brought happiness to Raven. Reminder of her former happiness.

But also bitterness, for she would never forget that day.

It seemed as a common fight. They were winning. The smug smirks from the three male members of their group were almost intact. Joyous squeals always coming from the young alien as their victory approached. Even Raven could feel cheer in her heart. They were winning.

Until that happened.

Mallah took out a strange device. Steely grey and some red lights in a panel. Cyborg reckoned the device.

It was a bomb.

The Brotherhood had reached defeat, but they would bring their foes with them. No way they could have been defeated without a taste of victory. Then, Raven, Jinx and Kid Flash went as fast as they could to the young super kids. Raven made an umbrakinetic shield around them, while Kid Flash ran in circles to hide them underground and Jinx destroyed any robot that came near them, striking with blasts though the fissures of the shield.

The bomb detonated, and only the two sorceresses, the children and Kid Flash survived. All other was dead.

No mercy fell to them. Now, Jinx is more confused than ever. She tried to be good, but failed to a lot of super heroes, or so she thought. Kid Flash tried to comfort her, but failed. The arrogant sorceress went out of the Titan Tower, out of confusion.

Jinx tried to be good, but let others die. She didn't felt like a hero.

Kid Flash wanted to follow her, but stayed with Raven, helping her to take care of the children. The three infants were in many different states: sometimes they cried, remembering that day, sometimes they laughed, seeing Raven being moody.

But even that was hard to Raven. Being moody was easy when her friends were around.

Raven went into her room, dismissing the children's wishes of playing and Kid Flash's mumbling about not wanting to be alone with the children. Raven wanted to be alone, she felt she had to put her thoughts in her head and out of her heart.

Her room seemed unchanged: Dark, dusty tomes around it, mystic artefacts near the make-up mirror. A large bed that served only to one person.

A weakling fool.

She missed them terribly. She cried often, feeling guilty for not having saved them. For not having enough power to expand the shield in order to save her friends. How is that she could have been such a weakling? She should have been stronger.

But she wasn't.

She hoped that her friends had approved her actions. Raven did what she did because of her believing it was right. At least she wanted that.

She sat in her bed after too much walking, trying to think deeper. Then, she heard a knock in her door.

"Raven, are you there? If you're, might I enter?" shouted Kid Flash 's voice.

"Yes" came the dull response of the girl. Kid Flash entered to the room, a bit disturbed by the dark aura that laid in the place. There was a sinister silence between the two heroes.

Then, Kid Flash broke the silence "Ermm... something's wrong?" he asked, seeing Raven directly to her purple eyes.

The half-demon girl narrowed her eyes "You should know what happens well." she said, avoiding Kid Flash's stare.

"You don't have to suffer from the past, Raven. They need you now, the kids." he said encouragingly, getting near to the half-breed. He smiled and patted Raven's back. But her expression did not change.

Kid Flash turned serious "You know they need you, Rae. Do not let them alone just for what happened. They have to be raised by someone." he insisted.

Raven looked up at him. Then, Kid Flash's look turned dazed, as a dark ray went to his head. After a few minutes, the young runner's eyes returned to their wits. "What the hell did you do?!" he demanded.

Raven had a sad smile twitching her lips as she said "You feel the same I feel towards my friends, only that your feelings fall in Jinx's direction. And there's a difference of course" she said, only interrupting the conversation to see the other teen's glare of indignation "You feel as if you had let her go to a world she doesn't know. You feel as if you have failed her." Kid Flash's face winced in memory of Jinx's departure. "The worst, you know that she's alive, suffering confusion in a grey world, when she's used to see everything in black and white."

Kid Flash's eyes were haunted by the memory. Pain was easy to note in his eyes "Go" said Raven. "What?!" exclaimed startled Kid Flash.

Raven looked at him "I will take care of them, Kid Flash. But your destiny doesn't lie here. Two reasons. One: you love Jinx" the three words provoked a blush and a smile to come to the hero's face "Two" and a smirk crept to Raven's face "You don't know how to wash a baby."

To that, Kid Flash laughed out loudly. But then, the seriousness came back to him "You're sure?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"I have my own feelings to fight, Kid Flash. You love her and your destiny doesn't fall here. Go. Good bye." She said. A tear crawled through her pale cheek. A tear that she wiped out with her hand roughly.

A tear that represented future loneliness.

Kid Flash smiled. "Good bye, Raven" and he left with his light speed.

Raven went back to her quiet grief, shaking her head with disbelief of what happened back there.

But it happened.

The girl was unsure of what to do. How could she overcome her grief for her friends?. Would the grief overcome her instead? How could she raise three kids alone?

The questions were many, but the answers were none. She decided to go out of her room, to go with the children.

The two were playing a video game that Cyborg used to play with Beast Boy and humiliate him. A racing game.

Teether was searching something to eat, but he found nothing near him. Saddened by the fact, he wept quite loudly. Raven grabbed an apple on the nearest table to her, and gave it to the baby. The baby giggled pleased and ate the fruit with his mighty teeth.

So young, so innocent, thought Raven.

The teen took Teether as a mother would take her son. Then, she asked the other two "Want to go out?"

Positive replies came from Melvin, saying that Bobby could do with a little travel to the park. Timmy wailed a bit at first, but then calmed, tired by crying. She smiled again, and noticed Melvin' s stare. "Why're ya smiling, Mrs?" asked the girl.

"Nothing, Melvin, only that I also could do with a walk. Wanna come near me and Bobby?" she asked, making the younger girl to smile widely.

Raven would not destroy her grief today. But she had hope.


End file.
